This invention relates to a cover, and in particular to a flotation cover for large liquid containers such as reservoirs.
In general, covers for large liquid containers such as reservoirs are defined by large sheets or panels of buoyant material which float on the surface of the liquid. In most cases the cover extends completely between the sides of the container, and follows changes in liquid level. Examples of floating roofs or covers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,313,443, which issued to H. S. Dial et al on Apr. 11, 1967 and 3,991,900, which issued to N. R. Burke et al on Nov. 16, 1976.
In some cases, covers of the type proposed by applicant are bulky and expensive to produce. Moreover, the covers extend between the sides of the containers such as reservoirs. A large area, heavy cover would create a considerable amount of friction with the container sides. It is readily apparent that a need still exists for a flotation cover for large liquid containers such as reservoirs.
The object of the present invention is to meet this need by providing a relatively simple flotation cover for a large liquid container which is adapted to continuously cover the entire surface of the liquid without sliding against the sides of the container.